Go City High School
by LuvPurple99
Summary: Ever wonder what Shego was like in high school?   Oneshot.


**A/N: **I know it's been awhile since I posted a story, but I had some writer's block. But I finally got an idea. R/R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Claimer: **Any OCs in this (Stephanie Shay, Charlotte Marks, Krista O'Bryan) are mine. If you want to use them, be sure to ask.

**Go City High School**

The hallways of Go City High School were overcrowded, as usual. Students attempting to get books and supplies out of lockers were bumped around by jocks getting some in-school practice on their sports. Nerds tried to stay in the shadows and get to their classes without any trouble. A-list teens walked down the middle of the hallway with confidence, not giving a second glance to those they deemed 'unworthy.' But suddenly, as if rehearsed, the crowd parted like the Red Sea, each student plastered against a locker, wall, or another person, trying to clear the hallway for the one girl even teachers were afraid of.

Sheila 'Shego' Go.

The school's Goth girl demanded respect. And she got the respect. Because if she didn't… bad things would happen. It was no secret that there was something strange about her – if she wanted to, she could put the entire football team in the hospital without breaking a sweat. The only people who weren't afraid of her (well, less afraid than the others) were her four brothers: Henry 'Hego' Go, Michael 'Mego' Go, and the twins, William 'Wego' Go and Warren 'Wego' Go. They were also the only ones who knew why she was so strange – when they were little, their tree house was hit by a rainbow-colored comet, which gave each of them superpowers. Being the older brother, Henry decided they should become the town's resident superheroes, fighting crime and keeping the peace with each of their special talents: Henry with his super-strength, Michael and his shrinking power, Sheila and her plasma, and the Wegos' ability to multiply.

Sure, for years the arrangement had worked. The town was more peaceful than ever. But the crime-fighting put a strain on the family. Fights were frequent, each thinking he or she should be the leader. But they were always resolved in the end. No one really wanted to stop what they were doing, protecting the city from evil.

At least, they never thought anyone did. But lately, Sheila had changed. Her temper was much shorter than it used to be, her snippy comments and sarcasm frequent in conversations. She took a longer time getting ready for their missions, almost like she wanted to give the bad guys time to get away. Fighting got more violent, and she didn't seem to care. But until something more dramatic happened, everyone left the issue alone, not wanting to cause an unneeded fight.

Sheila walked through the hallways, expecting everyone to move out of her way, like they always had for the past year and a half. She was now a senior in high school, and she couldn't wait to get out. Her two older brothers studied at Go City Community College, and her younger brothers attended Go City Elementary.

_Ugh_. Brothers. She absolutely _hated_ being the only girl in the family, especially since their parents were dead. But she wouldn't cry and carry on about parents she never felt she had. Her childhood had been one of survival, her parents alcoholics and abusive. That was one of the reasons she was so tough. It her childhood, it had been beat or be beaten. When she was 14, he parents had died in a car crash, a drunk-driving accident. Since then, she had taken care of herself. Well, when Henry wasn't trying to boss her around, that is.

There was one student, a new girl, who didn't see Sheila coming, and who didn't move. She was facing her locker, gathering books and schedules for her next few classes. Sheila walked up to her, and the people around the new girl gasped and whispered urgent warnings.

"_Move over_!" one hissed.

"_Dear God, don't turn around!_" another whispered. The new girl, named Stephanie Shay, turned to the person on her left, confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" she said as she turned around. She was surprised to see Sheila standing behind her, glaring.

"Uh… hi…" Stephanie stammered, Sheila's glare incredibly intimidating.

"Why are you standing in _my_ hallway?" Sheila demanded. Stephanie, confused, responded with the worst possible answer.

"_Your_ hallway? Doesn't it belong to the school?" Gasps could be heard from a quarter-mile down the hallway. Sheila narrowed her eyes.

"You're obviously new here, so I'll give you the down-low. I _own_ this school. So stay out of my way, and don't talk to me, and we won't have a problem, _Newbie_," Sheila replied dangerously. Stephanie didn't have a reply, just nodded. Sheila finally walked down the hallway. The two people nearest Stephanie let out their breaths they hadn't even realized they were holding.

"You are _so_ lucky she only gave you a warning," the one to her left said, Charlotte Marks.

"I seriously thought you were done for," said the one to her left, Krista O'Bryan.

"What just happened?" Stephanie asked, still stunned from the encounter.

"That's _Sheila Go_," Krista said, as if that would explain everything.

"Okay… so…?"

"You don't know who Sheila Go is?" Charlotte asked, shocked.

"Should I?" Stephanie responded, shutting her locker door.

"Uh, you should if you want to live past 18," Krista said. "Sheila Go practically rules this town. _Everyone_ is afraid of her."

"Is that why everyone cleared the hallway like it was a pit of snakes?" Stephanie inquired.

"No one wants to mess with her," Charlotte answered.

"And you shouldn't either. So for your own good, just steer clear of her," Krista added. Stephanie nodded, taking the hint.

For the next few days, Stephanie planned her route to avoid that hallway at all times. Eventually, it fell into her routine. The rest of the semester passed uneventfully, and by the time graduation rolled around, Stephanie forgot all about Sheila Go.

Until the last day of school.

Stephanie was cleaning out her locker, happy she was finally able to leave high school and head off to college. There were only a few students in the hallway, so it was relatively quiet. So quiet, she didn't notice everyone stop what they were doing and slam themselves against the lockers.

Stephanie turned around holding her big box of things and slammed right into someone, knocking both of them down. When she stood up, she realized what she had done.

"Oh.. uh.. Sheila… I'm so sorry- I didn't see you there and I-uh…" Stephanie stammered out an apology. Sheila stood up, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. Stephanie's eyes widened as a green fire-like glow surrounded Sheila's hands. She didn't even know what hit her – literally. The next thing she knew, she was flying through the air and hitting the wall on the far side of the hallway. Only three students saw the event, and they dispersed quickly, not wanting to get involved. Sheila walked down the hallway again, giving Stephanie a kick in the stomach as she passed her.

When Sheila got home, the entire team was waiting for her at the kitchen table.

"_What_?" she said irritably.

"You beat someone up today?" Henry asked.

"She deserved it," Sheila replied nonchalantly.

"I don't care if she deserved it or not! You are a _hero_, Sheila, and a member of Team Go! This is not what we do!" Henry replied, his voice getting louder.

"I don't care that it's not what we do, Henry! It's what _I_ do, get it?" Sheila yelled back.

"Look, if you want to be part of this team, then you need to clean up your act."

"Have you not picked up the hints I've left for months? _I don't want to be a part of your stupid team_."

"What are you talking about? Of course you do!"

"No, Henry, I don't! I've _hated_ this stupid team since we started it. I don't like being all goody-two-shoes. _I don't want to be a hero_." There was silence in the room for a long few moments. When Henry didn't reply, Sheila walked off.

"You know what? I'm outta here. Have a nice life," Sheila said, slamming the door behind her.

For the next few days, no one heard anything from her. Then the days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months, and the months turned into years. Before they knew it, they were reading articles in the paper about a super-powered thief named Shego. They couldn't believe their eyes.

Their sister had become a villain.

**A/N:** Well, I hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks!

-LP99


End file.
